Epic Rap Battle Parodies 14
center|600px The 14th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It has singer of "Thrift Shop", Macklemore versus famous rapper Eminem (who later turns into Slim Shady). MTV star Andy Milonakis, freestyle artist Eyedea, hip hop rapper Mac Miller, multi-instrumentalist Kid Rock, and "Greatest MC of all Time", Tupac join the battle themselves. It was released on April 29th, 2013. Cast Garrett Toler as Eminem/Slim Shady Nathan Provost as Macklemore Justin Buckner as Andy Milonakis Cameron Greely as Eyedea Hunter Tolliver as Mac Miller Zander Kanack as Kid Rock Jacob S. as Tupac (Audio) Billy Herrstol as Tupac (Actor) Froggy as Kim Mathers Lyrics 'Macklemore:' This battle will leave you crying like that guy, you know, Stan? I mean, you should be imprisoned, you killed your number one fan! Can't even spell your name, that's why your E's backwards, And my recognition grew faster than your dick, you bastard, You got beaten by your Papa, that's what all your songs are about, You should try to make something original, other than anger and pout, Say "I'm Not Afraid" one more time, I know you're wrong, Shit, it was 99 cents, and still nobody bought your song! 'Eminem:' L-L-Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Marshall Mathers! The greatest rapper of all time! Unlike this swagger-jacker! I'm Not Afraid to beat your ass, bring you hell 'till I Collapse, I've made myself a great life despite my painful past! All you got is your Thrift Shoppers, who just want their money back! I'm the world's greatest rapper son, and I ain't even black! I grew up in the streets bitch, and I spit a verbal flood, I'll take that 20 dollars and cover your fur coat in blood! 'Macklemore:' I'll steal your grandpa's style, and walk away smilin', Now when I'm gone, I don't want to see you crying, Show me the "Proof" that you even had a friend, Your mother almost died giving birth? I wouldn't blame her, And she even tried to sue you, Mother of the Year right there! The only thing this faggot can do is get de-homed, There's only so many ways I can say you got owned! 'Eminem:' * Changes to Slim Shady Now that the Real Slim Shady has finally stood up, I'm gonna tell Ben Faggerty to just shut the fuck up! You Cinderella Man, dressing in your mom's fur coat! You base all of your songs on a retarded kid's quote! My name is Slim Shady, don't forget it, Macklewhore! 'Cause owning you over and over is just becoming a chore! I'm the Rap Battle King! Haven't you seen 8-Mile? Sheesh! Your raps stink even more than R-Kelly's piss sheets! 'Andy Milonakis:' I rock peas on my head, but don't call me a peahead! It's time to show these swaggy-faggies that they're truly inbred! I had my own show on MTV, all you had was lawsuits, You should be in a basket, because your raps are like fruits! That means you're little homosexuals that whine and cry, And write raps about your life-story and how you want to die! Humor is a great defense mechanism, My raps will grow, unlike my congenital hormone syndrome! Macklemore? More like Macklewhore, what's up with that? Did Ryan Lewis touch your cold-ass honkey, in your pants you went ker-splat? I would rather eat a bag of Skittles than acknowledge Eminem, I will brutally stab you, throw you in a trunk like Kim! If you're a dumb, spitting, wigger, you're not the king of rap! Emimore, you're about to get conjoined with a bitch slap! You're never gonna dis the Schmandy Schmilishmokas, Because It's my show, I'm Andy Milonakis! 'Eyedea:' *Laughs Back from the dead, the Monster Inside has been released, By the end even Eminem won't dream, you'll be deceased! I'm the God of Freestyle, your reading scripts to try and dis, You bring out my purest disgust, you and your writers get me pissed, I'm the best kind, teach you a lesson, we ain't fessin', Miss by a mile, blindly firin', while my rhymes are the best medicine! I've got the Abilities on my side, so big Macklemore try not to cry, I'd say I'm sorry, but Rockstars don't Apologize! Slim Shady's just another joke, nobody knows the real him, And what the hell's a Milonakis? Never heard of ya' double chin! You sinned against your savior, hope the lord's willing to free ya', Just remember, you can kill the man, but not the Eyedea! 'Mac Miller:' Yo! Hold on K.I.D! Mac Mill in the build! Life Ain't Easy when you're rapping against me, It's a good evening to walk the walk with these Nikes on my feet, My raps are iller, call me Mac Miller, M. Jackson, i'm so Thriller, Rhymes so sick, you'll be Under the Weather, When it comes to rap, it's got my name, Diamond and Gold, I got the fortune and fame! I'm running this rap game! I'll slap the language out of your mouth, you need English Lane, One More Thing, funny thing is, your ass is worse than Lil' Wayne! All of yall, I'm putting your names to fucking shame! Ugh, doesn't anyone wanna go outside? 'Kid Rock:' ROCK ON! Kid Rock's here to kick some ass! Just like my guitars, I put my rhymes on full blast! I'm Born Free, Rock and Rolling with Jesus! But before I do it again, i'll leave you re-habbers defeated! Macklemore, you're just a boy talking about a gay bar, I can make better songs with a broken guitar! And Marshall Mathers or Slim Shady? Either way, I'll teach you a lesson! Why don't you quit trying to rap and take some anti-depressants? Mr. Milonakis, you ain't packing heat, you're packing pork, Why don't you get off your lazy ass and maybe put down the fork? I've got an Eyedea, how 'bout I hang you by the throat? Everyone knows you're going to die of a rap overdose! 'Tupac:' The King has entered, so All Eyez on Me! I'm a hardcore legend, unlike these cracker pussies! I'll take all you punks at once, so let's see what you got! I'll own your asses faster than my black ass got shot! Got a pack three times my name, ya'll are lame, Just a bunch off silly ass white rappers gaining cheap fame! So badass, I was in jail before I was even born! I'm a shining serpent with rhymes that don't get worn, Ching-cha-Ching! Broke bitches, it's Check Out Time! And then time to sit yo asses down for a lesson in rhyme! You raps are criminal, have fun with the fuzz, Smoke you harder than Snoop Dogg does! Keep ya' head up everybody, these fools going down, Shit's going down, cause the OG runs this town! They took me out in '96, but I'm still on stage with B.I.G, And the world will always remember me as the REAL MC! Scrapped Lyrics This battle had VERY MANY scrapped lyrics, listed right below Macklemore: *"*evilish laugh* I'm gonna pop a tag in this man's ass Show me the "Proof" that you even had a friend Just like your D12 duo, they both had to come to an end. We all know you cant be our Superman, You killed your only one fan named Stan! Your mother almost died while giving birth? I wouldn't blame her. And she EVEN TRIED TO SUE YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A COMPLAINER!!! Eminem/Slim Shady: Now the real Slim Shady has stood up finally And he's going crush you down, you won't make a Recovery You support gay rights, ha, that explains your last name Haggerty rhymes with Faggerty, and your rapping's very lame Eyedea: I have an Eyedea, how about you three just shut your lips I can spit so many rhymes and I don't even need a script. So try and smile because everything’s perfect you see Everyone realizes the truth the real winner is me. Yo , Eminem, I hear you call yourself lord of white rapping Well I stepped into your domain, and when in Rome kill the king Kid Rock: Mac Miller aint shit, I could rip right through you, I'll burn this EZ Mac just like Hitler did the Jews, I'm an American Bad Ass, a Cowboy standin' strong With only one verse I beat your asses All Summer Long! Tupac: Are y'all on your periods? Do any of you need a pad? This is the Tupacalypse, and I'm krazier than a Komrad All y'alls lives bout to become a traffic jam, I'm so passionate about rap, I came back as a hologram, I'm untouchable, but you gaytards still want my nuts Shady, you wanna be a thug? I don't give a fuck Trivia Epic Rap Battle Parodies *This is the second battle where someone had to voice someone, but not appear in the video, the first being Tony Montana vs Al Capone. *This battle had very many scrapped lyrics. *This is the first battle royale in the series. * This is the first battle of rappers and the third battle of musicians in general. * This is the first battle Chaotic Rap Battles appears in. * This is the first battle HarryPotter2875 raps in. * This is the first battle VideoGameRapBattles appears in. * This is the only battle with an African American. * This battle has the most rappers in Season 1. Who Won? Macklemore Eminem/Slim Shady Andy Milonakis Eyedea Mac Miller Kid Rock Tupac Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Nathan Provost Category:Justin Buckner Category:Hunter Tolliver Category:Macklemore Category:Eminem Category:Andy Milonakis Category:Eyedea Category:Mac Miller Category:Kid Rock Category:Tupac Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Garrett Toler Category:Jacob S. Category:Froggy Category:Cameron Greely Category:Billy Herrstol Category:Zander Kanack